Defection
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: During their time away in Breaking Dawn looking Immortal Children, Jasper and Alice decide to let the tension not get the best of them. Gift for Katara-Alchemist for your awesome fan-art. Lemon, M.


**A/N: This is a request for someone who's an amazing artist and made completely incredible fan art for _Worshiping Kismet _and _A Venerable Heart_.**

**This is for Katara-alchemist, you can check out the links for the fan art on my profile.**

**Hope you like! :D**

**Oh, and the title comes from the chapter where Jasper and Alice first leave.**

* * *

"Alice, please," I begged again.

"I can't, Jasper, I can't!" she snapped.

It had been like this for several hours—the pacing and yelling. We were both on edge; both tense with anxiousness and fear, and it was getting into my head. The blend of my reluctance to leave our family and the thoughts of what would have happened if we had not was just too much.

I could only imagine how a human would act with all the emotions I was exuding. The calm had been eliminated when we first stepped into this disgusting sty of a hotel in southern Africa.

Alice's hands were balled into fists and she was pacing wildly across the room. She straightened out anything hanging crooked, tucked in anything that was out of place, and played with anything and everything in the room.

This was her eighteenth time in passing that she'd tugged the end of the green and sepia toned comforter. But of course the blanket would never be straight because of the two and a half inch difference on either side.

Watching her pace across the room made me want to get up and run laps. This was quickly driving my already frazzled patience to an end.

She growled low in her chest and sat down in the middle of the bed. Her fingers went to her temples and her eyes closed. She drew her legs to her chest and pressed her forehead to her knees.

I sighed quietly to myself. This was getting ridiculous.

"Alice," I hissed.

"What?" She growled back at me. Her eyes remained closed and she didn't move.

"You won't see anything." I sighed.

Her eyes flashed open and she glared at me. Wonderful.

"I'm trying, Jasper! This is all I can do right now and I _will_ do it right."

"Whether or not you look over their future decisions has no affect on the time we're in right _now_, Alice. If they choose to help us, they will. If not, then we'll go back. We can fight alongside everyone else—"

"It won't be enough!"

"It will! Simple strategizing—"

"It. Won't. Work."

"Alice!"

"Jasper!"

I hissed at her and she growled back at me. I would be her dress model in front of the family for the rest of my life if things just went back to normal.

In a way I wished that Bella Swan had never come into our lives. I wished that she had died that first day, that Edward's resistance had been a fraction weaker than mine and that he had killed her instantly.

But how could I sacrifice my own brother's happiness? The idiot just _had_ to fall in love with a human; and even if the human was tolerable compared to others, he had still endangered all of our lives—and hers—by bringing her home for the fist time.

The only thing I could do was quietly raise my concerns in my mind, hoping that one day they would break through.

But of course that's not at all that happened.

It was also the reason why Alice and I were both out here in the middle of God Knows Where looking for some immortal child and his companions.

And even though I hated to admit it, and a year ago I would have laughed bitterly at the thought, I was completely content traveling half way across the world for my brother's wife and _child_.

I might change that bitter laugh to disbelieving snort.

"Will you stop for a little while?" I murmured, my index finger pressing the side of my left eye. I could feel the slight pressure and it calmed me a bit.

"No."

"Please?" I didn't even try to hide the desperation in my voice.

Her eyes that had been closed opened again and she looked up at me, wary uncertainty painting her expression.

"Jasper…"

"If anything big happens you'll be able to see. You don't need every detail, Alice."

Slowly, her legs came down until they were crossed and she looked up at me with her large honey eyes. They closed briefly and she nodded once.

I sighed in relief, feeling the stress slowly lift off of her. The feeling was strange, though. I'd gone through the past week feeling nothing but panic, stress, fear and worry. The light presence flitted through the room and I tried my hardest to amplify it even a little.

"I'm just… worried," she whispered.

"We all are, but pining over it won't help anyone. What happens will happen and we can't change that now."

She nodded her head solemnly, glum spreading across the comforter and down the cheap plush carpeting. I stood from the wooden chair that was painted a vibrant cherry colour and walked to the bed.

Alice didn't look at me as I slowly slid onto the bed and sat beside her. She knew that I would come over here; that I would try to uselessly get her mind off of this whole situation. My words would have no effect on her now, and no matter how much of a calming effect I had, it wouldn't make a difference.

My left hand grazed her side and I pushed her closer to me. She only leaned into me, nothing more, just staring blankly at the pale dresser in front of us, watching the dust mites dance around with the light breeze from the window.

Her eyes unfocused for a second and I knew she was looking again. This made me angry; there was no point in constantly looking into the future. It would either be bleak—we'd all end up dying—or it would be fine, presumably all of us being able to walk away.

While her mind was focused on something else, I slid my hand to her stomach, stroking her hip bone and dragging my fingers down to her naval.

Still she didn't move.

I brought my hand upwards, gliding my open palm against her flat, smooth stomach. She started for a moment before I moved my hand up quickly and grabbed her breast through the unnecessary bra.

Alice gasped and immediately refocused back on reality. She said my name, wondering what was going on. Her plump lips opened a bit and her eyes met mine in a curious expression.

"Jasper---" Her breath was cut off with my lips and she wiggled a little beside me.

Catching Alice off-guard was something that rarely happened. She always knew when anything and everything was going to happen. This brief experience with the look of confusion and partial fear of the unknown that penetrated her features excited me to a lengthy degree.

I could feel the haziness in my brain sending lust all over the small room, clouding every other thought in my mind.

Images flitted behind my eyelids while my hand squeezed and plucked at her small, pert nipple. Alice's hips tilted upwards and one of her hands dragged through my blonde hair and to the nape of my neck. She pulled me in forcefully, her mouth opening and tongue gliding out along my bottom lip.

Images of skin rubbing against skin, breath colliding into breath, groans reciprocated with whimpers and growls and moans. I swallowed back the excess venom that was slowly making its way to my lips and down my chin.

I lifted my leg up and pinned her waist down while she fell onto her back. Her throat vibrated and her mouth opened up in a panting whine.

"What---" She gasped loudly as my knee slid up her inner thigh and I pressed into her jean covered crotch. Her hands stayed uselessly above her head and her hips twisted against my leg.

"Jasper!" she cried, looking at her hand which wouldn't move. She drew her arms above her head and then panicked when she couldn't move them further.

I grinned to myself and chuckled lowly. Her large dark eyes locked onto mine and she stared blankly for a moment before her eyebrows pulled down.

"What did you do?" she hissed.

"Nothing," I shrugged and grabbed her wrists to rest on the pillow above her head. "Emotion control isn't mental. It's physical my dear."

"You're cheating!" she accused.

"Maybe. Just sit back and enjoy."

She pouted irresistibly for a moment before lying back onto the mattress and sighing dramatically. What better time to try out this new discovery than in the midst of a tragedy?

Binding a vampire was nearly impossible unless you cut the limbs off completely, but keeping a physical lock on the muscles for a short period of time was plausible. I had been controlling physical emotions for decades now; it was only a matter of time before I perfected that particular art.

I carefully undid the button on her jeans and her stomach jumped a bit. Her eyes closed and I could feel her willingly absorb the contented atmosphere that was on edge with lust and pheromones.

I pulled each leg out of her jeans and ran my hands up and down the silky smooth skin. A possessive growl left my throat instinctively. It was just something that crossed my mind; never before did I have one thing that was _mine_. Always sharing, always dividing up everything that I came across - food, women, power.

Not anymore.

My hands spread her legs wide open, not willing to wait any longer. How could anyone afford to be away from their mate? How was it even physically possible?

I had her laid out for me, her hands above her head, her chest heaving lightly, her hips wiggling across the disgusting comforter that suddenly seemed so enticing, and I couldn't stop myself. I should have paused, maybe worshipped her body just a bit more, but I pushed my face a hair's breath from the glistening centre.

"Yes," she breathed.

Alice's head rolled backwards and her wide hips pushed up—just brushing up against the tip of my nose. She gasped in a wild pant and I more or less lost control at that point.

My face buried itself as far as it possibly could go. The sweet scent of her venom coated every coherent thought and every other sense I possessed.

My nose rubbed against her clit while my mouth devoured the venom that steadily flowed outward. My tongue snaked out like an aggressive rattler in the hot Texas desert and she cried out my name in a shrill piercing melody.

Her hips danced wondrously across the sheets. Her hands that were bound above her head grabbed onto the smoothed down hair that was splattered across my forehead and her legs were trying to my smother my face in her drenching core.

Alice had always been a wonderful dancer, but she was truly a performer in every sense of the word.

I managed to pull one of my hands free from between her thighs and pushed one of my fingers in with my tongue. The sweetest noise left her mouth before she snarled loudly. I cracked a smile.

"Jasper… Jasper…" she panted.

I tried to pull my face away to respond, but her legs only tightened around my neck. That was as much of an answer as I needed.

I pushed her legs wide open and she threw her hips up with a forceful thrust. A frustrated whimper left her throat when her dark eyes met mine.

And how could I help myself? I smiled cheekily at her.

"What would you like, Darlin'?" I drawled.

"Now!" she hissed, her eyes closing tightly.

I pursed my lips a bit in consideration. It wasn't often I had Alice at my mercy; in fact, it was usually the opposite. I looked at her wrists, which were crossed above her head, and I tried to push her arms tighter together—testing the ability of my physical manipulation.

This was stronger than dealing with emotions; this took more focus and more determination. But my will was strong, and why not take advantage of it?

"What's the magic word?"

"What?" Her eyes opened and she looked at me, one eyebrow shooting up.

"Nope. That's not the particular word I'm looking for, Ali.."

"Jasper—"

"While that's nice, it's still not the magic word." I grinned wider and her eyes narrowed.

_How does it feel to be dominated, honey?_

Her lips twisted to the side and she pushed her head to the left and looked out the window into the dim light of the afternoon.

So that's how it's going to be, huh?

I stood from my position on the bed and jumped off onto the wool carpeting. I could feel her eyes watching me the entire way as I sat back down in the same chair I had occupied since last night.

"What are you doing?" she asked warily. Her shoulders cocked back and forth and I could tell she was trying to move her arms. Numbness in any limb wasn't comfortable for our kind.

"Well, I _was_ going to ravish you—maybe for hours—but since _someone_ is being a bit stubborn, it looks like I'm out of luck." I shrugged.

"This is so unfair," she whined. "Give me back my arms at least!"

"Hmm. No, I don't think I want to just yet." I grinned..

"When we're done here I will kill you," she hissed with narrowed eyes. My grin only got wider.

I shrugged off my shirt and wiped my face clean before tugging at the belt of my pants. Alice's eyes watched me curiously while I stood up and threw them down.

Her eyes got as wide as a cat's and she squirmed a bit. Perfect.

I plopped back down in my chair and sighed loudly. "Well, I guess I'll have to take care of this myself then."

I brought my right hand down my stomach and didn't pause to palm my erection. I involuntarily hissed at the contact. God, how long had it been? We hadn't been alone since Edward and Bella came back from their honeymoon.

My head fell back into the wall with a loud thud. I could smell the cedar smell come out in wafts and I assumed that I had broken a hole in it, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. My hand wrapped itself around my thick erection, jerking up and down in fast rhythms. I had intended for this to go slowly, maybe torture Alice for as long as I could hold, but at this point I knew it wouldn't be for long.

I looked over to her on the bed; she'd been making these little mewing noises with her throat and her bare hips were rocking furiously for some kind of friction.

"Please," she whispered so quietly I wasn't sure I'd heard her correctly.

"What… was that?" I muttered, my hand moving faster.

"Please, Jasper!" she cried out in frustration.

"God, finally," I panted.

I ran over to her faster than I ever thought possible and with her legs spread wide I impaled myself into her hot, molten core.

For a brief moment my thoughts flickered to how Edward must have felt, but Alice clamped down around me and I fell over her with my hands on either side of her head.

Her eyes couldn't stay open no matter how hard she tried. I could feel every wave of need, lust, want, pleasure and fiery pressure run through my being and rock me down to my pounding hips.

With each rise of her waist I lost my control a little more, just a little piece wavering and pushing me that much closer to the edge.

"Oh… _oh_, yes!" she gasped. I felt something crawl through my hair and then clench my roots and in the next instant Alice's mouth was fiercely on mine.

We hummed against each other's lips, pressure and fire circulating in more than one place, and I felt her wet, hot, tight walls closing down around me.

Her body shook and rotated beneath me while her hips undulated and her heels kept me in place while I came with an amazing force. My orgasm rocked me and I could feel my muscles locking up and quivering.

I nearly fell on top of her, but Alice rolled us onto my back and before I had a moment to catch my unnecessary breath she was already hovering over my flaccid erection. Well, it certainly was flaccid no more.

"You're in for it now," she panted, a grin playing on her lips.

Her fingers touched my naval and then she stilled. Her eyes widened and became glassy in an instant. Her breathing stopped and I waited in silence.

"They're going to help," she whispered. Her eyes locked with mine and she crawled off of the bed. "Get your clothes on, we're going back home."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: In case you couldn't tell, this is in Breaking Dawn where Alice and Jasper leave. Who doesn't love a little a Domsper here and there? ;)**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
